Sharada
by turtlesruinedmylife
Summary: "It's really weird actually. She doesn't care what anybody else thinks. She always seems to have a permanent smile on her face. I've never seen anyone smile that much before. You'd think by the way she smiles so much she lives in some fairy-tale…"


**Yay! My second post! And this time it's a songfic! The song is called Sharada by Skye Sweetnam. Just so you know, Daphne is twelve years old in this story, and this is in the point of view of one of her unsuspecting classmates at Charming elementary school****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm or the song, Sharada. **

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a girl<br>You wouldn't really call her typical  
>Had her own definition of cool<br>She lived in her own world_

Daphne isn't the most typical girl there is. She wears her own style, and talks in her own bizarre way. She makes up words for her language, "Daphne-ish". Sure, we would think it was cool if we were in kindergarten, but we're in the seventh grade! It's just…unnatural to make up words now. She also wore a t-shirt with a monkey on it for picture day. When I asked why she wore that shirt, and she just shrugged! Then she said it was her big sister's shirt, and that her own shirt was too small. Is her entire family full of weirdos?

_She had her own style her own rules  
>She played along like it was usual<br>Nobody really even knew her name  
>To her life was one big game<em>

While all the other girls would talk about who was the cutest boy, during recess, Daphne would be reading fairy-tales. What twelve year-old read fairy tales everyday? It's just weird. Most people just ignore her. She's just the weird kid in class; all the popular girls tell her every chance they can get. But Daphne never seems to care. She just smiles and shrugs her shoulders. Although, it is amusing to see them rage, when their attempts at trying to get Daphne to cry, fail.

_She's got her head up in the clouds  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>Don't know when she'll come down  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>She can't get to bed  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>She's got this song stuck in her head_

Daphne was always in her own little world. When she wasn't reading, she was writing something down in that little notebook she always carried around. What did she write in there anyway? I sit beside her. So when she left for the washroom, I naturally had to see what she wrote in that thing. It was just a bunch of junk. All it said were things like, "Is Peter Pan really evil?" "Operation Red+Blue: How to get Little Red Riding Hood and Little Boy Blue together" and "Daphne+Mustardseed = luv 4eva!" Why would she think Peter Pan is evil? Little Red Riding Hood, and Little Boy Blue aren't even in the same story! And is she in love with a plant? What kind of messed-up wacko world does she live in?

_Dreaming all day  
>That's all she did<br>Ever since she was a little kid  
>All the teacher's thought that she was slow<br>She was just dreaming about her show_

Was she always like this? When she was fine years-old, did she ever play dress-up? Or did she just sit in the corner, and read, like she does now? She drives our teacher crazy. She never listens to her. She tried to get Daphne a tutor, but it never worked out. All of the tutors she hired quit. Daphne was apparently, unteachable. They all said that she never listened and she would just stare out the window. I have no idea how she manages to ignore everything; our teacher is pretty loud.

_And when they told her she's delirious  
>She didn't care<br>She's just oblivious  
>One day she's gonna be famous<em>

Last week the teacher called her in after school. Some girls were listening through the window and heard the entire thing. She was chewing Daphne out for not paying attention in class. She even threatened suspension. When she was done, Daphne asked what she was talking about. She was oblivious to the entire lecture, which had lasted about ten minutes. After that, the teacher sighed and told her that she wanted to see her parents later that night. The girls listening through the window would have stayed longer, but they got caught by the janitor. Since then, nothing has really changed in class (although there is a rumor that some old lady came and threatened our teacher; not that I believe it).

_She got her head up in the clouds  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>Don't know when she'll come down  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>She can't get to bed  
>Sharada, Sharada<br>She's got this song stuck in her head_

_She got her head up in the clouds_  
><em>Sharada, Sharada<em>  
><em>Don't know when she'll come down<em>  
><em>Sharada, Sharada<em>  
><em>She can't get to bed<em>  
><em>Sharada, Sharada<em>  
><em>She's got this song stuck in her head<em>

The weirdest thing about her is that she's always humming the same tune over and over again. No matter what she's doing, she'll be humming. Our teacher stopped trying to get her to be quiet, a while back. We've all gotten so used to it that we don't even notice it anymore. It's really weird actually. She doesn't care what anybody else thinks. She always seems to have a permanent smile on her face. I've never seen anyone smile that much before. You'd think by the way she smiles so much she lives in some fairy-tale…


End file.
